


How It Happened

by astradanvers



Series: General Danvers Week [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, Kryptonian!Astra, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Alex, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just wants to know how this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Supernatural AU. It is also a very small piece of a larger story that I have not fully grasped the complete concept of but that I absolutely have started working on.

“What are you doing?” Astra questions as she lands beside Alex.

The younger woman is glaring daggers at her computer screen, “I can’t figure out how this happened.”

“Do you really dislike the idea so much?” the older woman questions, hurt and a little anger evident in her voice.

Alex stands then, “I don’t dislike the idea, Astra,” she says, arms wrapping around the other woman, smiling at the feel of Astra’s stomach pressing against her own. “I just want to know everything I can before it arrives.”

“It is a baby, Alexandra, our baby. What else is there to know?”

“Our baby, Astra, that will be half-Kryptonian and half-vampire.” She meets Astra’s eyes, “We didn’t even know I could get you pregnant, and now there’s going to be a small vamptonian -”

“I like that.”

“A vamptonian running around and I don’t know if they’re going to drink blood or eat food, if they’ll need ten thousand calories like you or if they can go two weeks without food like me. Or if it’ll be some combination of things.” She shrugs, “I just need to know.”

Astra takes Alex into her arms, “Darling, all of those things can’t be learned from a computer. Those are things that we’ll have to find out after the baby is here.” She traces Alex’s cheek, “And if she needs blood to survive then you have your synthetic blood to give her.”

“What if she can’t survive on it though? I created that for full fledged vampires.”

“That vampire child a few years back, he did well on it, he still visits you.”

“And he was twelve, not a newborn.”

Astra pulls Alex close, “We will figure this out in time, Alexandra, but we can do nothing until she’s here.”

Slowly Alex nods, “Okay,” she finally says, one of her hands falling to Astra’s baby bump, thumb stroking lightly, “okay.”


End file.
